


hẹn gặp lại

by fushiu



Category: Spirou et Fantasio
Genre: (pensive face) im cheesy ok, Feelings Realization, Gen, M/M, Moving In Together, NOT REALLY? just. proposing the idea, Planning A Life. Together., Sappy, THIS IS ALSO OLD this is from november last year, as....... fucking always..........................., based on a scene in blue (2002) directed by hiroshi ando, ok i think thats it, spirous 19 and fantasios 23 in this. referenced to émile's and franquin's timeline, that's all im stupid at tags. not a surprise, tới giờ viết tiếng việt. bọn họ. cầu hôn. in a way. hê hê hehehe
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fushiu/pseuds/fushiu
Summary: đòi xây nhà qua sống chung, cái này có phải chăng là bê đê nên được miễn thủ tục kết hôn rườm rà ư? (thinking emoji)
Relationships: Fantasio/Spirou
Kudos: 1





	hẹn gặp lại

“Spirou này,” – Fantasio nói khi anh ra đến cửa chính của căn hộ bé xíu mà Spirou đang ở – “Hay chúng mình chuyển về vùng ngoại ô Brúc-xen đi.”

Spirou, tay đang cầm chiếc áo khoác dạ màu xanh thủy thủ mà anh thường mặc, nhẹ nhàng khoác nó lên vai anh, ngẩng mặt lên nhìn Fantasio thắc mắc: “Ý anh là sao?”

“Căn hộ này chẳng phải là quá nhỏ với em rồi ư? Em cũng lớn rồi, 19 tuổi chứ bé bỏng gì nữa— Cám ơn em,” – Fantasio đỡ lấy chiếc áo khoác từ Spirou, luồn tay của mình qua hai cánh tay áo, đoạn chậm rãi cài lại từng chiếc khuy mạ đồng sáng loáng – “Em không nghĩ đã đến lúc chúng mình chuyển tới một chỗ ở mới hay sao? Về ngoại ô Brúc-xen đi, ở đó yên tĩnh hơn là ở trung tâm này nhiều, tiền mua nhà chắc cũng rẻ hơn tiền thuê trọ ở đây, mà cái căn hộ này nó cũng có còn lành lặn gì cho cam nữa đâu.” 

Spirou phì cười nhìn Fantasio ra bộ gõ cộc cộc lên khung cửa gỗ của cậu rồi nhăn nhó khi lớp sơn trắng bệch rơi lả tả lên ngón tay anh, “Nhưng mà anh nói...  _ chúng mình _ ?”

“Ừ,  _ chúng mình _ .”

“Sống chung với nhau á hả?”

“Ừ, sống chung với nhau.”

Spirou nghệt mặt ra một tẹo. Cậu lúc nào cũng hài lòng với hiện tại của mình nên cậu chưa bao giờ nghĩ gì nhiều về việc chuyển nhà hay xây nhà gì cả, và cũng không nghĩ đến việc sẽ dọn vào ở chung với Fantasio nốt. Nhưng mà… giờ nghĩ tới rồi thì cậu thấy… không tệ.

Trông cậu bạn thân mình có vẻ bất ngờ trước lời đề nghị ấy, Fantasio lại ra sức thuyết phục: “Thôi nào, đâu phải là tụi mình chưa từng ở chung với nhau hay gì đâu! Hồi phòng trọ anh bị đánh bom chúng mình cũng đã sống với nhau rồi đó? Vả lại, ở chung một nhà thì sẽ đỡ tiền hơn là sống riêng, hợp lý không?”

Spirou gật đầu. Càng nghĩ thì càng thấy ý kiến này không hề tệ một tẹo nào. Rất hay là đằng khác. “Haha, ừ nhỉ, anh nói đúng. Tụi mình có thể gộp thu nhập của hai đứa mình lại và dùng nó chi cho tiền nhà với tiền ăn uống các kiểu nè,” – Spirou lặp lại cái ý khi nãy của người kia, suy nghĩ thành tiếng. Cậu nói cho chính bản thân mình nghe nhiều hơn.

Bỗng dưng Fantasio tiến đến sát Spirou, và hai bàn tay của anh bắt trọn hai bàn tay của cậu, kéo cậu về phía mình. Cái bất chợt ấy của anh làm Spirou khẽ giật nảy.

“Tụi mình sẽ có thể cùng nhau nấu ăn, sẽ cùng nhau nhóm lửa lò sưởi khi đêm lạnh và phơi đồ lên sào ngoài vườn cùng nhau vào trưa nắng, sẽ giành nhau xem đứa nào chạy vào nhà tắm đầu tiên, sẽ cãi nhau xem ai là người đã để đài phát thanh chạy suốt buổi tối khiến viên pin tội nghiệp vừa mới thay đã cạn sạch...”

Màu xanh trong của bầu trời nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt nâu lục của Spirou; lấp lánh xoáy sâu và đồng tử giãn to ôm trọn cả vũ trụ; tự dưng tim của Spirou đập lệch một nhịp. Nhịp đầu tiên chệch hướng mà sau này sẽ kéo cả trái tim của cậu trai tóc đỏ chạy trật ra khỏi đường ray để đi theo sau màu vàng hoe dâu tây nào đó mãi mãi – Nhưng khi này thì cậu chưa biết gì về tất cả những thứ đó, cậu chỉ biết có thứ gì diệu kỳ khi anh ấy nhìn cậu như thế kia, và vẽ ra các viễn cảnh tương lai của hai người họ như thế ấy.

Bàn tay xương xẩu trắng bệch mân mê những ngón tay thô ráp rám nắng của cậu, đôi mắt xanh rời khỏi ánh mắt của Spirou, ẩn trong làn mi cụp xuống. Giọng của anh cũng hạ xuống theo hướng mắt mình. 

“...Và khi một trong hai đứa mình ra ngoài đi đâu, hay là chúng ta đi ngủ, thay vì nói ‘Tạm biệt’, ta sẽ chỉ cần nói với nhau rằng ‘Hẹn gặp lại’ và ‘Chúc ngủ ngon’...”

Giọng Fantasio trầm dần, mà mềm thật mềm. Spirou không thể nhìn ra bạn thân mình đang mang loại biểu cảm gì trên mặt khi cậu liếc nhìn anh qua tóc đám màu vàng che lòa xòa ánh mắt. Anh siết bàn tay của cậu trong một khắc, và cậu lặng lẽ trả lời anh bằng một cái siết tay khẽ khàng tương tự. Tim cậu lại lệch thêm một nhịp nữa rồi.

“Suy nghĩ về nó nha, Spirou!” – Fantasio buông tay cậu ra, chỉnh lại cổ áo khoác và hắng giọng, – “Còn tạm thời bây giờ thì,” – Anh đội mũ lên bằng một tay, tay còn lại mở cửa toan bước ra khỏi căn hộ của Spirou để về nhà của mình, “ _ Tạm biệt. _ ”

“Không đúng,” Spirou đặt hai bàn tay mình lên vai của Fantasio, nhón lên nhìn anh và cười thật hiền, “Phải là ‘ _ Hẹn gặp lại _ ’ chứ.”


End file.
